Guy to Girl
by Midnight1234
Summary: After reading strange words on a mission paper, Natsu turns into a girl! Will he be able to turn back or is he stuck like this forever?
1. Pink Disaster

**Hiya! I hope you like this and please tell me if I should continue or not to continue! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**Pink Disaster**

The guild doors burst open to reveal none other than the pink haired Dragon Slayer with his blue flying cat companion Happy. Natsu marched into the guild with a smile marrying his face as Mira greeted him with a wave from where she stood behind the guild's bar talking with Lucy, Levy, Gray, Elfman, and Erza. Natsu waved back at her as he instantly went to the mission board with a mission in mind.

"Nee, Natsu," Happy said. Natsu hummed in responds as he scanned over the missions on the board. "Tell me when you pick a mission!" With that said, the blue cat flew over to where Mira and the rest sat, a fish somehow appearing in his hands.

Natsu barely took notice that his blue friend left as a mission caught his eyes.

'_**Figure The Meaning Of The Words Below!'**_

Ripping the piece of paper off of the board, Natsu ran over to where the rest of his friends sat.

"Happy, I found one!" he cheered as the cat perked up and flew over to him. Natsu put the piece of paper on the bar counter for him to see. Once Happy read the mission, he looked up at Natsu who was grinning happily. "All we have to do is figure out what these mean!" he said as he started to look at the words the paper had on it.

"Natsu don't!" Happy's warning came too late as Natsu started to read the words off the paper.

"Hijimda figmilar ectasicpil nelimear, ratisticts." Lucy, Levy, Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Mira's head snapped to look at Natsu in alarm as they instantly knew what just happened. Before any of them could utter a single word, blue smoke covered the guild in a poof, making everyone cough and wait for it to subside. After a few moments smoke subsided and they looked at each other to notice nothing bad happened, well at least not to them.

"Okay, nothing seems to be wrong…" Lucy muttered as she looked down at herself to see that she was still in the same body. The others nodded in responds doing the same thing.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in alarm. At hearing Happy's shout, they turned toward the Dragon Slayer only to see a girl standing there with Natsu's clothes on her, too big for her skinny frame. She was an inch shorter than Natsu, but had the same pink hair, but way longer and big charcoal eyes. She blinked at them in confusion as they stared at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked skeptically. The girl only tilted her head to the side slightly as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes? That's me." she replied, only for her eyes to widen at paying more attention to her voice. "My voice! It's all girly!" Natsu squeaked out in alarm. Everyone in the guild went silent as they stared at the now flustered female Natsu. Natsu looked down at herself only to see her normal clothing baggy on her frame and a huge chest. Natsu looked back up, with surprised eyes. "I'm a girl!"

"Natsu," Happy said behind his hand as he tried to hold in the laughter. Natsu looked at her friend who was trying his very hardest to hold in his laugh. "You have a bigger chest than Lucy!" At that comment, Natsu looked down, and then to Lucy, then back down again.

"You're right, I do." she agreed with a slight nod of her head.

"Natsu! You're so cute!" Mira suddenly shouted as she overcame her shock.

"I'm not cute! I'm a guy! It's not manly to be cute!" Natsu shouted in defense as she stomped her foot with a pout on her face. Lucy, Erza, and Levy snickered at her comment as they tried to hold in their own laughs.

"Not at the moment you aren't." Gray said as he smiled in amusement. Natsu glared daggers at him in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut it stripper!" she shouted in annoyance as she turned her attention back to Erza and the other girls. "I'm not cute. I refuse to be cute." She pouted even more as she puffed out her cheek.

"Aw, Natsu! Don't be that way!" Levy said, trying to cheer her up. Natsu refused to look at them as she looked away with a huff.

"Before we figure out how to change you back, we need to get you some new clothes!" Mira squealed in excitement as she walked out from behind the counter and grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling her out of the guild in a run.

"I refuse to go shopping!"


	2. Girl Things

**Hiya! Yeah… I don't really know… Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**Girl Thing**

When Natsu and Mira returned to the guild, Natsu wasn't wearing the baggy clothing she left with. No, instead she wore a short black skirt with white leggings and a long black sleeves shirt with the edges orange. She also wore her usual scarf of course. The only thing she hated about the outfit was one- it was meant for a girl, two- she wasn't a girl in reality, and three- the skirt was too short for her liking. Mira had insisted that Natsu's hair would be put up in pigtails saying that her girly childish face would look adorable with them.

"Doesn't Natsu look so cute?" Mira squealed as Natsu tried for the thousand time to tug on her skirt as if it would make it longer.

"I don't know what's so cute about it." Natsu pouted with her cheek puffed out. "It's something Lucy would wear, never me." She gave up in trying to make the skirt magically longer and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Aw, Natsu don't be that way!" Lisanna said, trying to cheer her up. "You look pretty adorable as a girl!" Natsu turned chibi as she started to throw a tantrum.

"But I don't wanna be a girl! I'm a guy! A guy doesn't wear skirts and pigtails! A guy doesn't have lumps and long hair! I wanna be a guy again!" she wailed as she started to cry running around the guild in distress.

"Well, Natsu…" Levy said as she looked up from the magic book she was looking through. Natsu stopped in her running to look at Levy with hope. "Um… sorry to break your happiness and possibly your life, but… that spell you read is kinda permanent…" The guild went silent as Natsu froze, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't wanna be a girl!" she sniffled as she chose that moment to run out of the guild.

"Poor Natsu." Lucy sighed as she looked out of the doors her friend had just ran out of. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Natsu is moody as a girl." Erza nodded only for her eyes to widen at the same time as Lucy's as they looked at each other.

"You don't mean…"

"Let's hope not…"

"Poor Natsu!" Lucy said again, this time meaning it. "Let's hope that's not the reason." Erza nodded in agreement.

"What's not the reason?" Gray asked as he sat down next to Lucy. Lucy looked up at him in slight surprise.

"Oh, hi Gray!" Lucy greeted, trying to change the subject.

"What's not the reason?" Gray repeated with a raised eyebrow. Lucy sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"It's a girl thing." Was all Lucy muttered as Erza joined her with putting her head in her hands. Gray looked at them in curiosity, but didn't question it as he turned around hesitantly to talk with Elfman who just suddenly appeared beside him.


	3. Boredom Sucks

**Hiya! I wanted to get this updated… I-I need help… Sooo, why don't you guys choose what the mission is and if Gray and Erza are going to join them. Happy of course is going, If Natsu goes, Happy needs too! Please choose! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**Boredom Sucks**

Natsu slumped against the bar, her long hair covering her face annoyingly, but she left it where it was, too lazy to do anything about it.

"Can I get my hair cut?" she suddenly asked Mira as the barmaid walked past her, perking up in hopefulness that Mira would be nice and say yes. Mira shook her head smiling as she filled the mug she held in with beer, giving it to Macao who chatted with Wakaba about the old days.

"Nope! Why did you take your hair out of the pretty pigtails?" Mira asked with a sad frown, noticing that the pigtails she had placed in her hair were no longer there. Natsu shrugged pushing strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear as she sat up.

"It got annoying. Sometimes I would turn really fast and my hair would hit me right in the face. If it weren't for Happy, I would've chopped my hair off to its original length." she muttered yawning a bit as she stood up. "I'm going to find Lucy to see if she wants to go on a mission with me." Mira smiled as Natsu went off to find Lucy, picking up a glass and whipping it clean.

* * *

**~Lucy Apartment~**

"Oi Luce!" Natsu shouted as she entered the apartment through the window. "You here?" She looked around the apartment to notice that her blonde hair friend wasn't here, sadly enough. Sighing in disappointment and seeing that her bed was very tempting to just lay down on, Natsu made her way to it, falling face down and hugging the pillow. Kicking her feet in the air out of sheer boredom, she hugged the pillow tighter to her as she lay face down on the bed. "I wonder where Lucy is…" she muttered as she decided to play a game inside her head. The game didn't really help her at all actually, it made her even more bored where she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and throw the pillow out of the window, but she kept her impatience and anger towards the boredom in check. Lucy would give her an earful about it later if she found a missing pillow and a broken window with Natsu still inside the apartment. Natsu found it for the best, even if it meant that throwing something would destroy the annoying boredom.

Sighing longingly, Natsu returned to the boring game of finding new details around Lucy's room, hoping for her friend to come along very soon. The boredom was literally killing her from inside out.

* * *

**~Ten Minutes of Sheer Boredom Later~**

To Natsu's relief, she heard the door click open and Lucy enter the apartment.

"Lucy!" she cried happily as she jumped out of her bed and hugged onto the celeste mage in happiness. "I was so bored waiting for you to come home!" she whined only for the blonde to hit her on the head. Hard. "Ow! Lucy! What was that for?" Natsu cried, rubbing her head from where she was now sitting on the floor. Lucy stood above her with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

"How many times do I have to say, stop breaking into my house uninvited!" she screamed the last part as she sat down on her couch, crossing her arms.

"But Lucy! I was bored! I wanted to go on a mission with you and you weren't here, so I decided to wait! Come on! Let's pick one out!" Natsu said excitedly, dragging Lucy to the door. Lucy groaned as she finally followed Natsu instead of letting her drag her, the dragging part sounded fun, but it hurt really badly.

"Fine, I'll go." Lucy sighed but smiled as Natsu cheered in happiness.

"Yay!"


	4. A Weird Day

**Hiya! Thank you for the suggestion! I also didn't know what had happened at the end. It just… sort of placed itself there. I'm too lazy to proofread so… enjoy. The main reason is I'm actually tired and wanting to post this, but oh well. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**A Weird Day**

"Lucy, why don't you pick out the job?" Natsu asked once they reached the guild. Lucy nodded as relief passed over her. If she was the one picking out the job, then they won't die trying to complete it.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed as she walked over to the mission board, scanning through the jobs that were posted. Nothing really caught the blonde's eyes as she scanned over the missions, not even some of the rewards were as satisfying, well that is until a really easy, pays a little too much than should, mission flyer that caught her attention.

_**Protect the Shining Eye Crystal!**_

That couldn't be too hard of a job, could it? Well it really couldn't be if Natsu was around, but the reward would probably be spent off of repairs by the damage the girl would cause. When Lucy's eyes scrolled down the mission flyer, a smirk crossed her lips as she instantly knew that _this _was the mission they just _had _to go on.

With a skip in her step, Lucy walked over to Mira, handing her the flyer.

"You look pretty happy Lucy." Mira commented as she took the flyer from her. Lucy nodded, her smirk turning into a smile.

"Yup! I'm going on a mission with Natsu! Also, look at the details of the flyer." Lucy said, Mira doing just as she was told. When Mira read the details the mission had in it, the same creepy smile Lucy had on her face, appeared on hers.

"Oh Lucy," Mira sighed as she set the flyer down and clasped her hands together, putting her hand on them. "whatever would I do without you?" Mira shook her head in amusement as Gray and Erza walked over.

"You going on a mission?" Gray asked, his eyes catching the flyer briefly as Mira whisked away with it. Lucy nodded, another idea popping in her head. Man, was Natsu going to die today!

"Yup! Along with Natsu and Happy, but I think the mission would get pretty boring protecting the crystal, so why don't you two come along?" she asked as she saw Natsu walking over to them in the corner of her eyes. Erza nodded, smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would be glade! We meet at the train station in ten minutes!" Then, there was just suddenly… no Erza standing there as she had disappeared from sight with a smile on her face. Gray and Lucy blinked at the spot Erza once was in, not fully understanding where the scarlet haired warrior could've gone too.

"She seems excited." Natsu commented as she walked up to them, turning their attention away from the spot Erza disappeared from. Lucy nodded as she smiled at Natsu with a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course she is! Because Erza and Gray are coming along with us on the mission!" Lucy squealed her eyes dancing around as Natsu's face fell and she glared at Gray.

"With _him_?!" she snarled in disgust. Gray scowled at her, crossing his arms over his suddenly bare chest.

"I'm not so happy about it either flame-brain." Gray growled back as Lucy sweetdropped.

"You didn't protest at all though." she pointed out, Natsu grinning victoriously, only for it to drop with a sad frown.

"Wait… that's not a good thing…" Natsu muttered under her breath as she released that still meant that she had to work with this… this… this _idiot! _

"Gray clothes!" Cana called out from a table not so far away. Gray looked down to see his eyes bulging as he screamed in surprise, only to scurry away to find his missing clothes. Natsu and Lucy sweetdropped as they looked at each other.

"Weird," they said in sync only to look at each other in shock. "We just-" they stopped as they noticed they were doing it again. "We're talking-" They kept stopping to look at the other with more surprise at the weird thing that was happening. "What's happening to us?!" Lucy and Natsu yelled, gripping their hair as they ran around the guild in panic.


	5. The Ball Mission

**Hiya! Sorry, I decided to skip ahead to where they are at the mission… Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**The Ball Mission**

"Tell me again," Natsu started as she stood in a room with Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy. "Why the _hell _am I in a dress?!" she snarled out angrily, her fist at her side. Lucy looked at Natsu with amusement, making the pinkette hate this mission and the blonde-at the moment-even more.

"Oh, come on Natsu!" Lucy whined, dragging her to stand in front of a full length mirror. Natsu glared at her reflection hating what she saw. The dress she wore was bug and puffy as if she was in one of those fairy tales that you hear as a child. It was black and pink with ruffles that fell elegantly to the floor. On her shoulders where black straps that were attached to pink slender sleeves that fell off her hands, showing a little of both shoulders. What she hated the most was the low V-neck and the black gothic-like chocker that felt like it actually did choke her. Her air was in big curls that made it look shorter than it actually was, going up to her chin and tickling her neck whenever they brushed or bounced by. On her head was a black headband with a tiny pink frilly hat attached to one side of it.

"You look beautiful!" Lucy complemented as she stepped back and marveled Natsu's beautiful dress. Natsu turned around to glare at her, her black flats barely peeking out from under the dress as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"But I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to look beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, or cute! Cause I'm not a _girl!_" Natsu stomped her foot in anger. She really wanted to get out of this dress. It was humiliating as it was having Gray see her like this.

"Well, you sure don't look like a guy to me at the moment." Gray pointed out from where he was slouched down in a chair with a bored look. He had managed to not strip unconsciously because Erza warned him that if he did it once at all during the ball, she would murder him in the most brutal way she could possibly think of.

"Why can't I wear a tux like Gray?!" Natsu wined, pointing at Gray as she looked pleadingly at Erza and Lucy. Erza shook her head as she gave Natsu one of her threatening glares.

"Natsu, you are going to wear that dress if you like it or not, so stop your wining and be a man! If you claim you are one, then act like one and suck up your pride!" Erza ordered, making Natsu shiver and nod in fear.

"Aye sir…" she replied sadly, her head hanging down in defeat. "Why did you have to choose this mission out of all the other missions Luce? Why this one?" Lucy side put on dazzling bright sapphire earrings as she looked at Natsu through the corner of her eyes.

"Because, I wanted to see you in a frilly, girly gown and your hair all made up like a princess. I thought you might look pretty, and you do." she replied. "And look on the bright side Natsu; if someone decides to steal crystal, then you can attack them all you want." She flashed the girl a sweet smile. Natsu only puffed out her cheek, glaring silently at Lucy for putting her in the dress.

"What if someone doesn't want to steal the stupid crystal?" she mumbled to herself just as the client burst into the room, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hello my darlings!" he cheered as he bowed to the four-five counting Happy. "Are you all ready to dazzle about and have fun? Oh, but do not forget! The crystal must be protected! Yes! Must be protected!" He twirled around with his arms beside him in a dramatic way. "Now onward you go! Mustn't you wait! You mustn't!" And with that, he pushed them all out onto the already bustling ball room floor.

"Well, we can't protect the crystal together, we have to split up!" Erza said as she spotted a large strawberry cheesecake on a table surrounded by a bunch of people. Lucy smiled as she went somewhere in the crowd, leaving Happy, Natsu, and Gray.

"See ya' flame-brain." Gray called back to her as he went over to where the drinks were being served.

"Happy, what do—" Natsu stopped in midsentence has she noticed her feline friend was no longer there but at a different table that carried many different kinds of fish. "Some friend he is!" Natsu huffed as she stood there, feeling awkward and alone as everyone moved about her, talking and laughing as they had fun.

"Excuse me miss," a voice suddenly said, interrupting her from her thoughts. "But may I have this dance?" he asked just as the orchestra started to play a soft energetic tune. Natsu turned around and saw a man taller than her(even when she was a boy) with soft dazzling bright blue eyes. He had light brown short hair that was neat and kept in place. He smiled charmingly at Natsu as he bowed and took her hand in his, kissing her sleeved knuckles delicately.

"Um… sure…" Natsu replied, blushing a little in embarrassment as he led her to the crowded dance floor.

"And what is the name of the angel I have the pleasure with dancing tonight?" he asked as he turned around and put a hand on the small of her back, her hand resting on his shoulder just as Lucy had taught her to do.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He flashed a quick smile twirling her around once and brought her back to him.

"That is a lovely name Miss Dragneel. I am Vincent Larnote, the heir to the Larnote Clothing Industry." Natsu smiled back at him pleasantly.

"You can just call me Natsu!" she said cheerfully.

"Alright Miss Natsu, I'm sorry to inform you, but you have to go to sleep now." Before Natsu could say a word, she felt a needle pressing into her neck and her vision getting blurry. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances." Vincent gave her once last smile as everything went black.


	6. Vincent's Game

**Hiya! I hope this chapter is to your liking. ~ Vincent likes games by the way if you didn't know. Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**Vincent's Game**

Gray swished the contents of whatever his drink was in the obviously expensive wine-like-glass as his eyes scanned over everything in the huge room; not taking anything in particular that didn't catch his eyes. But he did catch Erza at the dessert table cutting into what seemed to be her second slice of strawberry cake in excitement.

Gray sighed as he leaned against the wall behind him in boredom, taking a long sip from his glass thinking that the liquid tasted similar to cranberry juice. It even had the same color as cranberry juice. Maybe it is cranberry juice, but Gray will never find out.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Happy scolding Lucy about something probably involving fish since that was the table the two of them were at, but Gray saw no sign of the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He shrugged thinking that maybe she was at the meat table or in the bathroom sulking about being in a dress since she was a boy, not a girl.

That thought brought a smirk to Gray lips as he finished the last of his drink and put the empty class on a tray one of the waiters had as they walked by.

Deciding that the ball was too boring to be alone at, Gray started to walk to the bickering duo at the fish buffet only for all the lights to turn off and leave the room in complete darkness. Startled screams from frightened women were heard throughout the room making Gray wince at the high pitch and mentally curse the squeakiness of a woman's voice.

"No need to fear." shouted a calm silk voice. The lights slowly flickered on as everyone's attention turned to the large viewing balcony that held a man with light brown hair standing on top of it. He seemed to be blocking something from view which perked Gray's interest a bit more as he smiled elegantly at the people down below.

"Who are you?!" Erza shouted as she put down her strawberry cake grudgingly. The short distance Gray stood from Erza, he felt the murder intent coming off in waves from the scarlet haired girl from being disturbed in the midst of eating her favorite cake. The man's dazzling blue eyes looked at Erza in amusement as he went on.

"Ms. Scarlet it is lovely meeting you here." The man softly chuckled as a rose suddenly appeared in his right hand has he sniffed it delicately. Erza growled as she clenched her teeth in anger, Gray, Lucy, and Happy coming to stand by her side.

"Who are you?!" Erza repeated, not liking this man at all. His smile seemed to stretch across his face as he held the rose close to him.

"I am called many things Ms. Scarlet, but you and your friends here can just call me Vincent for tonight." He hopped down from the ledge he was perched on and sidestepped showing what was behind him. Natsu was strapped to a chair with metal latches along with her eyes hidden by a black blindfold. Her hands were held down to the arms of the chair by what the four could tell was Magic Restraint Cuffs which, _obviously_, restricted her magic from her.

Vincent moved delicately as he stoke Natsu's chin, no protest coming from the girl indicated that she was still unconscious.

"Natsu?!" Lucy and Happy shouted in surprise as Gray and Erza just clenched their fist from beating the man to certain death for just kidnapping one of their own. Vincent slowly licked Natsu's cheek as if to savor the taste as he looked down at the four, his hand somehow producing a sword, pressing it to her neck.

"This beautiful maiden wouldn't have been in this horrible situation if it wasn't for Mr. Barfetnet seeking help from mages, Fairy Tail mages at that." Vincent snarled lightly as he slowly stood up, dropping the red rose into Natsu's lap with the sword still pressed dangerously to her neck. "Now, would you like to play the easy way and hand over the Shining Eye Ms. Scarlet? Or must we do it the fun way?" he asked pressing the sword closer to Natsu's neck, drawling a thin line of blood that slowly trickled down her neck.

Gray side glanced at Erza, hearing the girl growl in frustration as Vincent just smiled at their expense.

"What are we going to do Erza?" Gray asked her in an almost whisper. Lucy and Happy looked over at Gray with worried expressions, both having heard his question from beside Erza. Erza's eyes narrowed as her gloved hands clenched tightly into fists.

"You must protect the jewel!" Mr. Barfetnet cried as he shook uncontrollably. From fear or anxiousness, no one would know as the man's wide eyes looked from Erza to Vincent and back to Erza once more.

"We have to protect the crystal of course." Erza said finally. Happy gasped at Erza in shock as Lucy stared wide eyed unbelievingly.

"But Natsu's our friend!" Happy cried.

"We can't value a crystal more over than Natsu's life!" Lucy chided in. The corner of Erza's lip curled slightly up as her eyes gleamed in the light.

"Oh, I wouldn't let Natsu die, nether would this Vincent." Erza told them.

"Whaddya' mean?" Gray asked her, voicing the other two's question.

"As Vincent said, he wanted to do it the fun way, and killing your hostage so easily isn't the fun way." Erza replied Requiping into her Heaven Wheel's Armor. Lucy's mouth formed an 'o' as she quickly understood, grabbing one of her keys and summoning Loke.

"Well," Vincent said as he walked to stand behind Natsu, draping his free arm around her as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Let the game begin." he cooed.


	7. Castle of Imagination

**Hiya! When I named this chapter, I heard SpongeBob suddenly saying 'Imagination!' in my mind while making a rainbow. Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL  
**

* * *

**Castle of Imagination**

Before Erza could scream another insult at Vincent, everything turned a blinding white as the room changed shape and the people disappeared.

"What the-?" Lucy stopped herself in midsentence when their vision cleared enough to get a good look at their surroundings. They were standing in front of a castle like corridor with one large wooden door right in front of them. On both walls that mirrored each other held large torches with a dark ruby red rim stone on their body.

"Where are we?" Erza asked once she got a good look around them. The first thing she noticed that they all were wearing a different set of clothes than they originally had on. Erza and Gray were wearing something a knight from the medieval times would wear while Lucy had something Erza would guess was what an assassin or spy would wear and Happy had a jester uniform.

"Looks like we're in a castle," Gray commented as he drew his sword from his dark blue scabbard and inspected it with little interest.

"_Right you are!" _Vincent's voice echoed through the corridor making the four jump in surprise, looking around for the source of the voice.

"He's a ghost! He's going to eat us all!" Happy screeched in terror as he hid in Lucy's black scarf that she was for some reason wearing. Vincent's laughter bellowed in the small corridor making them flinch from the volume.

"_No, I'm just introducing you my magic. Welcome to my imagination where everything you see here is coming straight from my mind. Your job here is to find Queen Natsu who is with me and rescue her if you can." _He paused for a moment or two before he began once more. _"There are only three rules and if you break one rule, it will become harder to save Queen Natsu, so I advise you to follow the rules please. _

"_Rule One: You cannot take anything your eyes lie on because one: you cannot take the item to the real world because it's fake and an image coming straight from my mind. And Two: That isn't your goal now is it? _

"_Rule Two: You cannot use any of your Earthland magic, only the weapons I have supplied you with which should be on your form as we speak. If not, then there will be chest scattered about on the way to the throne room with weapons inside. Warning: You cannot take a weapon that does not have your name on it or it will burn you until you let go of the weapon. Take your respective weapon please. _

"_Last rule, Rule Three: Do not, under any circumstances, destroy a wall, door, or anything within this castle. I like this place, so keep it as it is." _After another pause, the door in front of them slammed open, scaring the four senseless. _"Let the game begin!" _Vincent's voice rang throughout the corridor in a slight echo as the four of them just stared at the opened door before them, unsure what to do next.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Erza asked as she looked at the three, drawling her red ruby embedded sword from her cherry red oak wood scabbard. "We've got a queen to save!" Gray drew his sapphire embedded sword with a shrug as he looked at it with a look of unease.

"I'm not good with real swords." he muttered to himself as they walked out of the corridor. Lucy nodded in agreement as she fingered one of the many daggers strapped to her thighs.

"At least I have a whip, that is really the only thing I know how to use." she commented just as one of her fingers brushed a brown pouch on left her hip. Curious, Lucy untied the top of the pouch and opened it up to see small flasks with different color of liquid in them. "What's this?" Lucy asked as she picked up a dark green flask. Happy looked over her shoulder and to what Lucy was holding.

"It might be poison." Happy helpfully stated. With slight surprise, Lucy dropped the flask; it fell to the ground, the glass shattering and the liquid spilling everywhere, staining the old stone tiles.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Erza asked as she looked behind her. Lucy quickly nodded as she tied the string on the pouch tightly once more and jogged to catch up to the two.

"Yeah, sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "I just found something that kinda freaked me out." Erza nodded, excepting the excuse as they resumed walking.

"I wonder if Natsu's okay…" Happy suddenly said as he looked around with big eyes.

"Don't worry Happy, it's Natsu! Even though he got turned to a she, Natsu will always be Natsu, nothing will ever change that!" Lucy smiled softly at the cat, Happy smiling back as he nodded in agreement.

"Oi!" Gray suddenly shouted as he rushed forward. "There's a chest!" he called back to them, opening the chest with a squeak of protest.


End file.
